


Stay

by son_of_thyr



Series: Assassin Reader x Edward Kenway [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Black Flag, Comforting, Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pirates, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_thyr/pseuds/son_of_thyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an introvert that doesn't feel like talking about what bothers you, Edward knows this. But your troubles manifest differently this time, and he can't ignore it, he has to comfort you somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

You dragged your legs into the cabin after Edward, both of you spent from running. Your face was much more grim than his, he noticed this but didn’t say anything. You weren’t a chatty person anyway, and from asking he would only get a “Nothing.”, as usual. He had figured out that what you needed was space, it seemed pretty unconventional to him, but he knew that there were many things he didn’t know about you, so he would let it be most of the time.

He walked to the desk and picked up a mug of water and took swig, “You coming to the Avery tonight lass?” he asked cheerfully with hope-filled eyes searching for your face.

“No… I have to get on with the translating of these books.” You said quietly and apologetically while looking through your hair at him and picking up the books from your bag on the floor, “Do you mind if I stay here for a while…?” You said slowly and hesitantly with big eyes, hoping he wouldn’t laugh at you or ask to many questions.

He should have been more surprised at your question, he knew that you would stay at the bureau every time you could when you where in Nassau. But it was dark out now and you seemed so tired, he was moved that you would ask to stay in his cabin none-the-less. _Am I growing on her?_ He wondered “Not at all, settle yourself in _love_. He said with a bright smile.

You took a breath, and took off your boots and outer garments, along with your weapons and threw them over your bag. Your eyes met Edwards’s bed put next to the wall behind where he stood. As you walked over to the messy bed and sat down on it, leaning your back against the wall with your books in your lap, his eyes followed your form. He didn’t really know what to say, you did that to him a lot, being as quiet as you were. You seemed a lot more comfortable with the silence between you than he was, and it was almost like he admired it. He felt a little bit like you were annoyed with him when he was talking, because he talked a lot more than you, but when he tried to end his yapping your eyes would shoot up and you would ask something along the lines of “And then what?” Now that he thought about it you didn’t seem annoyed at all, but silent and listening intently.

He put down the mug on the desk and looked over at you again, you were settling down the books next to you and getting comfortable on the bed, and started reading the book. “Alright, I’ll be back later _love_.” He said with the ghost of a smirk on his face, you looked up at him and gave a quick smile back, “Don’t work yourself too hard now.” He said with a quick wink, now with a full smirk, while turning and walking out of the cabin. Your eyes followed the back of his head sheepishly as he walked.

 _Damnit! Why did I wink at her?_ He thought to himself dismayed. _She must think I’m a down right fool… But she didn’t look at me in disgust this time. She didn’t even tell me that she’s not my “love”._ He grinned to himself.

 

 

He slowly walked back to his cabin hours later, he had met up with Kidd and was now going to work on some of the new information he had provided him with, so he wasn’t too drunk. He wondered if she would still be in his cabin working on those books, he had no idea what was in those books, only that he didn’t understand the language and that it might hold some information about the observatory. _Maybe she wants to spend some time with me, maybe she’s waiting?_ He mused. _Oh shut it you old cod, you’re drunker than you think._ He looked at the half empty bottle in his hand, deciding he’d had enough, and threw the bottle into a bush.

When he entered his cabin he froze at the sight in front of him, not knowing what to do. He had expected you to stay for a while in his cabin, but he must have misinterpreted just how tired you were. You had fallen asleep lying on your side with your back facing the wall and with the books in front of you on the bed. You must not have planned to fall asleep either as you weren’t under the covers. The state you were in certainly was a contrast to how he saw you most of the time, fighting, but it wasn’t the first time he’d seen you asleep. After you’d taken care of some of his wounds, he’d woken up right inside the door of one of the bureaus, with your back against the door. You had put his head in your lap to use as a headrest, with one hand in his hair and the other one resting on is shoulder.

 _How much sleep does she get? Not enough, I bet._ He pulled off his boots and walked silently over to the bed, he carefully gathered the books and put them on the edge of the desk, then pulled the covers over your body. He crouched in front of you on the floor and pushed some hair away from your face and looking at you. _She’s a wonder this lass._  He smiled. _Oh stop drooling over her, you sap, you have work to do!_  He scorned himself and stood up and moved over to the table in the middle of the room to remove his weapons and robes, wearing pants and a shirt, like you. He then sat down at his desk and began working on that new information.

 

 

More than an hour had passed and Edwards writing was becoming sloppier with the minute, he was getting tired of writing and he couldn’t concentrate. You had been asleep soundly for a while, his gaze moved over to you a few times from his work after hearing you move or mumbling, he wondered what you could be dreaming but didn’t pay too much attention to it.

As he leaned back in his seat and sighing his eyes flicked over to your form. Your breathing was heavier now and you mumbled something repeatedly in your native language, your arms were pinned down against the mattress on your sides and there was a pained expression on your face.

 _Oh shit!_ Now a lot more concerned he shot up from the chair and moved over to the bed quickly. “Lass!” He said, sitting down beside you and leaning over you, taking hold of your shoulders to shake them gently, eyes darting over your face.

“Wha-” You shot your eyes up wide in chock, both from the dream and from having someone holding on to you. You moved back and pushed yourself up so you were now sitting, your eyes were still wide but were filled with sadness, coming back to reality.

One of his hands moved to the side of your face and neck. “You’re okay lass… you’re safe.” He said, then leaning closer to you, to hug you. With one of his hands holding your head and the other one moving slowly over your back, you couldn’t help but lean in to his neck and closing your eyes, wrapping your arm around his shoulders.

He moved back to look in to your eyes with his hand still on your cheek. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

You nodded with uncertainty, a little bit embarrassed.

“Come on.” He moved to lie down beside you and you moved over to give him room. He laid down in front of you and moved his arm over your waist and his other one under your cheek, you moved an arm around his back. “Does that happen a lot?” He looked into your eyes.

“No… it’s just this place, and those books… they remind me of home.” You sighed, looking back into his eyes.

“I see…” He nodded and moved to hold you closer to him, planting a kiss on your cheek. “Come on, let’s catch some sleep.” He said as he held you close to his chest, and closing his eyes, eventually you did too.

_She might not want to talk too much about what troubles her, but maybe it isn’t always space she needs either._


End file.
